Return of the Gundam
Return of the Gundam is the Eighty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 3, 2016. Synopsis Konohagakure and Kumogakure are investigating the battle of Peak Pillar at the Heaven Tail Guild. While Paul Gekko Junior and Company deals with the Eggman Army in other space colonies. Plot The Episode begins at Kumogakure. A discusses a box with Omoi, Karui, Samui and Mabui, suddenly, there were pictures and videos of Paul Gekko in the Land of Haro fighting the Akame Empire and Paul Gekko Junior battling the Death Cube during his adventures that shocks A and he is upset of Paul Gekko having his children and having the new Eight Tails sealed within Paul Gekko Junior, swearing to punish Paul Gekko's son with his "Iron Claw". In the Series of Flashbacks, Yuki Seika and Raimei Ōtsutsuki originate from Dens, which also contains its own God Tree, whose power supply has been infinite. Like Kaguya, they also wanted to recollect all chakra into a new Chakra fruit, Raimei and Yuki used the spell that would bring in the Golden Age of Humanity, Animals, Aliens and Pokemon alike. Few days later, during the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Dens Federation forces led by Nobuya Gekko have constructed the base in Heaven Tail. At the early time for invasion on Heaven Tail Island, the Galactic Eggman Empire have recruited Toshiya Gekko, since his adventures in space have ended. Toshiya was assigned to lead the invading army to invade Heaven Tail Island where he learned of his brother succeeded in finding Peak Pillar. After finding his brother, Toshiya must "make an example" of Raimei Ōtsutsuki's unnamed clan that had rose up in rebellion against the Eggman Empire. Using his mastery of the Egg Fleet, He orders the fleet to deploy dozens of troops, and Egg Imperial Walkers in parachutes and defeat them, capturing their leaders. His forces defeated them faster than anyone expected. He then ordered her army to prepare for the arrival of Emperor Eggman after Nobuya and his troops escape. Some time after this, Toshiya was told to to dominate Hoth and subjugate the Northern Space Tribes with Yuki Seika's help. During their conquest locally remaking the battle of hoth, they buried 400,000 of its people alive, and broke the hero Numa's sanity and pride before killing him. Outside the Palace of Eggman, Yuki Seika is then greeted by Senna Gekko who was the descendant of Raimei. Kaguya appeared behind Yuki Seika and, and questions Yuki of Raimei's whereabouts. Yuki was stunned and can't remember meeting Raimei's sister, but Kaguya showing him the truth, and flaunts her power. Senna notices about her actions. Hibiki attacks Hagoromo, under Kaguya's control. Senna saving Hibiki causes the awakening of her Rinne Sharingan releasing Hibiki from Kaguya and eventually awaken Raimei. Raimei was amazed of Senna's efforts but was attacked by the God Tree, similar to Genesis Tsukuyomi; her Imperial Arms turns into the Ten-Tails to fight for Kaguya. Senna and Raimei on tending and caring for Hibiki goes on for months, until Kaguya was finally sealed by Hagoromo and Hamura, but not before spawning Black Zetsu. In the Present, in Konohagakure, Tsunade states that Paul Gekko have dealt the terrorists in the Land of Haro due to the Four Noble Clans technology. Tsunade showed the pictures of the dinosaurs, the Raikage, and Paul Gekko fighting alongside jōnin from Kirigakure and Iwagakure against Mikado Murakumo due to Paul Gekko's heroic behavior and the combined efforts with them even as the Jinchūriki. Naruto and Sakura was shocked that Paul Gekko's fateful pain was in other places. Sakura is irate that Paul Gekko can use Ultimate Incursio would try that on someone so powerful, but is shocked when shocked when Moltres destroyed Shikoutazer. At Fairy Tail Island, in Peak Pillar, Naruto sees the carved pictures and some groups of giant eight headed snakes. So he summons Gamabunta to help combat the guardians. The groups of giant eight headed snakes were actually wizards that has the power to guard the shrine. Naruto is amazed that Killer B and all his friends have gathered there. As Naruto wonders why this is happening, Tsunade reveals that it was Naruto's mission to find and secure Paul Gekko. In the unnamed space colony, Desil Galette first met Paul Gekko when Filt and Dan Renato almost runs him over with scooters. Desil had a small injury that Flit offered to take care of back on the Diva. At the time this event seemed to be a coincidence, however events indicate that Desil set everything up so he could get the opportunity to observe Flit and the Gundam. After Flit treats the wound Desil plays a game of tag by bouncing around the gravity-less room until Flit caught him. After that he asks to see the mobile suits on the ship, to which Flit agrees seeing nothing wrong with a young boy being interested in mobile suits. When the UE presence was made known Desil stole the AGE device from Flit and used it to activate the Gundam which he piloted out into space. There he engaged the Gafran, however from Flit's eyes it appeared Desil wasn't serious and was only playing around as the Gundam zipped around the battlefield in a manner similar to Desil's earlier game. Still Desil proved to have amazing skill and could read the Gafran so well he knew what they were going to do. After the battle Desil took the Gundam to an isolated section of the colony's port, with Flit following in a Genoace, where he returned both the AGE device and the Gundam to Flit saying that he expected more from them. After the counterattack, Paul Gekko was then captured by Team Kakashi for recklessness in space. Naruto was overjoyed by his heroic adventures but angered that he would condemn Paul Gekko Junior as a jinchūriki. Later Desil could be seen observing the Diva through a window, saying how he was disappointed with Flit and the white mobile suit. Then several cloaked figures appeared who admonished Desil, citing how he was a member of EDEN and that he shouldn't be associating with "these" people. Desil apologized and explained that he thought they would be interesting. The Five Kage and the others listened to Paul Gekko encouraging them that they would find a way to break the cycle of conflict. Grodek meets with a shady character, Don Boyage, in order to recruit more people to fight against the UE. Flit, Emily, and Dique go to explore the colony and are caught in a battle between Zalam and Euba. However, seeing Paul Gekko and Teigu Juubi tackling the UE mobile suits and seeing Paul Gekko Junior's courage in piloting a Mobile Suit, Don Boyage and Ract Elfamel agreed to make a temporary truce. After dispatching the remaining Gafrans, the three of them went to the city terrorized by newly arrived Baqtos. Boyage and Ract evacuated the citizens, while Flit faced the UE. Flit was having a hard time fighting one of the Baqtos when another arrived on the scene. Fortunately, Woolf, in his new WMS-GEX1 G-Exes, came and assisted Flit in dealing with the remaining enemies. At the end of the battle, Flit joined the others as the Zalam and Euba reaffirmed their alliance to fight against the UE. Characters *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Emily Amonde *Yurin L'Ciel *Vargas Dyson *Hendrick Bruzar *Millais Alloy *Flit Asuno *Don Boyage *Ract Elfamel *Desil Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Woolf Enneacle Battles Dens Federation and Zalam-Euba Alliance vs. Galactic Eggman Empire Participants *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Emily Amonde *Yurin L'Ciel *Vargas Dyson *Hendrick Bruzar *Millais Alloy *Flit Asuno *Don Boyage *Ract Elfamel *Desil Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Woolf Enneacle Locations *Unnamed Space Colony Winners *Dens Federation and Zalam-Euba Alliance Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon